User talk:Rainlegs
Yay!! Ok there's lots of projects! Check them out!! Theres adopt a user project imagine and things like that. :) Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 18:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) K! Your sig should work. Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 18:25, April 16, 2011 (UTC) umm On warriors wiki dont you have a code? If so copy it then go to your preferences thing and past it. Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 18:30, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Have someone make you one. :) Ice MorningIce Ferns Of The Moring 18:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I'm Nightfern, admin of WSW. I've seen you've been having problems with your siggie... Do you have the code? If so, can I see it? Make sure to paste it to your Preferences. If it's a template sig, create a page called User:Rainlegs/Sig and some others that I can help you with. Welcome to WSW! Nightfern 18:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Have fun. Nightfern 19:06, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainlegs! I'm Featherstream. I heard that you have problems with your siggie too, do you have problems anymore? Well, I still have problems. Can we be friends? 12:43, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the last message I still have problems. See you around. 12:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! Hey there, Rainlegs! Welcome to WSW! You may noticed that there are a few members from WW on here, like myself and Nightfern. If you have any questions or anything, stop by and ask!! Good Enough HESITATE 19:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you at least role-play one cat in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']] ? The limit is four cats per user! Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... Okay, btw just telling you that Sandpaw is going to get a scar on her paw and you can ask to be mentioned in the story. Do you want to be a cat in [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']]? Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:45, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, for role-playing one of my cats. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 07:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Cats You RP Sandpaw- She was a quite enthusiasm cat and always looks on the bright side, until the badger attack that attack her patrol and the cat she likes, Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw got badly injured and she got less "bright, until Cloudpaw told her to look on the bright side again. Rainsong- She's half-clan, half BrightClan and half PoolClan. She has a brother in PoolClan, Weteyes, their mother, Brindlefire insisted on named them those names. BrightClan and PoolClan had a battle over the kits, at first BrightClan stated that the kits should follow their mother's Clan, but then their mother insisted to give one of her kits to her mate, Owlpelt, so he chose Weteyes(Wetkit). Minnowfur- She is very aggresive over her kits, if you touch her kits she would claw you. Rainsong and Minnowfur don't get mentioned in the story, but you can ask to be mentioned and I can give them a minor appearance in the story. Cinderkit- She and her brother are trouble makers when they were kits. The elders said that they were the naughtiest kits that they had ever seen. Sweetpaw- She's a very sweet cat, you can tell by the name. At first she wanted to be a medicine cat apprentice, but her father, Tigerstripe told her to be a warrior apprentice because she is his only kit. She doesn't really like her father because her ruined her dreams of being a medicine cat and because he always wanted a tom-kit and didn't care about her. Cinderkit only gets mention once by the elders at the gathering saying how naughty they were to the other Clan elders. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 06:08, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. :). Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Rainy! -Scarletwind✧Lisanna✧ 22:06, November 12, 2011 (UTC)